Aspects of the present disclosure relate to light directing elements, and more specifically, to light directing elements with internal diffusers and methods of producing the light directing elements.
Internal illumination of elements may be used to create aesthetically pleasing lighting to illuminate dark areas for safety and/or to draw attention to objects. The materials used to make an internally illuminated element may distort and/or diffract light in such a way that it does not exit the element in an efficient, consistent, or more uniform manner thereby effecting the intensity or irradiance on an exterior surface of the element.